


Hidden Desires

by Snowmanmelting



Category: My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Succubi & Incubi, Awkward Romance, Dark, Exactly What It Says on the Tin, F/F, Mild Sexual Content, Non-Graphic Smut, Seduction to the Dark Side, Supernatural Elements, Useless Lesbians, Weirdness, Witches
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-18
Updated: 2019-09-18
Packaged: 2020-10-21 03:42:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20686934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snowmanmelting/pseuds/Snowmanmelting
Summary: A good, pureblood, well-educated witch will follow the Code of Behavior. And most certainly will never find themselves with a contract saying they now own a succubus.A witch and a succubus share the same wish: find freedom. One just wants to follow her own rules, the other is barely learning what it really means to be free.





	Hidden Desires

While some found Crystal House a sign of elegance and wealth held by high society, for Sunset Shimmer it only offered bitter nostalgia. A journey back in time to a confused innocence and possible regrets.

The first time in such an iconic place, she felt in constant déjà vu. There was something about the atmosphere, on the over-a-hundred-year-old wallpaper, the polished carved tables, that gave off a feeling of familiarity. Uncomfortable familiarity, the kind that makes you look sideways, just in case your mother decides to appear and give you a sermon.

However, aesthetics was one of the reasons for Crystal House’s popularity among supernatural beings. Many found in it a common thread between the present and the most representative ideas from earlier periods. The social status based on being able to spend money on the most insipid things, and stay alive still with all connections afloat.

If that wasn’t enough, Sombra decided to act as a father figure, talking about fulfilling responsibilities. Which was quite ironic, considering the fact that pure blood witches didn’t attend brothels, as it was a sign of a broken relationship.

Sunset decided to bite her tongue, that one time, and let him be. A bit. So he wouldn’t think he convinced her or anything.

There were moments and moments. Moments to argue and moments to enjoy.

Like now, months later, where all that stuff about feelings and traditions was easy to ignore. The little voice talking about conscience and morals couldn't be heard anymore. She had done so many things out of rebellion that adding one more to the list, at this point, made no difference. Not that it would worsen her status. Or, well, depending on what was called status and regarding what and who it was measured from, but still.

Now there was only room for what one could only come here for: relaxing music, pleasant conversations, forgetting about work, responsibilities and _especially_, spending a good night. Mostly thanks to Amethyst, who always added to the experience.

At first, Sunset had to admit that she didn’t give her much credit. Many things were said about sexual demons. That they loved chaos, were selfish, extremely narcissistic, and so greedy they would sell themselves for pennies only to become the center of attention.

Human legends valued them more, turning them into protagonists of erotic dreams where they would feed on their prey’s energy. The purpose could vary depending on the region, from causing death and gaining power, to conceive creatures inclined to do evil.

And Sunset, coming from one of the most closed-minded species, couldn’t help but doubt her true intentions as soon as she saw the black choker. Not like she’d ever socialized too much with them, having spent half her life in a bubble and being busy with other stuff in the other. Maybe one or two affairs, but knowing each other was never a priority.

Until now, and what she knew about Amethyst so far broke all those stereotypes. It might not be enough to claim them pure lies, but all species had their singularities, right?

“Did you really do that?” A spark of interest fluttered in Amethyst’s violet eyes, following her tone of amusement. Sunset noted it was difficult for her to hide when the conversation involved anecdotes, stories, or cultural details.

“It’s not _that _weird that I traveled on my own, is it?” Few were the witches who didn’t travel at some point in their life. Sunset had done it maybe a couple of years earlier than usual, and for slightly different reasons than what was common. Even so, knowledge wasn’t acquired on its own.

And no one outside her inner circle had to know the whole story.

“It’s just... well, correct me if I'm wrong,” Amethyst started, twirling a strand of loose hair around her finger. And Sunset noted, the only time she showed some type of insecurity was when it came to questions of intimate nature. “But isn't there a law or something that states witches must always travel together?”

Oh.

“Nah, most do it out of habit.” Sunset shrugged, glancing at the chandelier that hung in the center of the room, its eccentricity made of glass and iron. At least the candles gave a warm light, with an infinite fire spell. “But it isn’t necessary nor it's stated in the code of behavior.”

Sometimes, with that belief came the idea they were so conservative that everything that happened outside their bubble, created fear that couldn’t be faced alone. Or that they didn't have as much power as they claimed and needed support to face danger. Stereotypes created after historical rivalries. Some had truth behind them, others were as false as green skin and pointed hats.

But witches weren’t saints, either. Those ideas didn’t conjure on their own.

“Oh, I thought you had everything unified, like us.” Sunset looked back at Amethyst, who sipped her glass before continuing. “So, what places did you visit?”

“What places do you want to know about?”

Again, Amethyst’s eyes beamed with enthusiasm. And she turned just a little, enough to feel her body heat and the light brush of her leg against Sunset’s, who got shivers up her spine and ran a hand through her hair to disguise them.

Just because she didn't like obviousness. Nothing else.

"I only did a two-week tour on three European cities, so..." She tapped her index finger on her chin. “About three. The one you liked the most, the one you hated the most and the one in between, with their particular justification.”

Sunset raised an eyebrow, amused.

“Why do I suddenly feel as if I’m on an exam?”

At that, Amethyst let out a laugh, the kind that sounded light and bubbly, and made you laugh along too.

It was about the small details, the right words, the subtle touches, the dedicated smiles, the conversations that could last for hours. Things that made their interactions feel more _natural_, like a date. Not the romantic type, necessarily, just casual.

And Sunset liked casual, as long as both sides had the cards on the table.

“Because maybe you’re in one, or maybe not. Who knows?”

There was a moment, one moment of pure silence where the music seemed to increase its volume. And suddenly Amethyst was closer than before and her gaze had that spark of curiosity but also _that something else_ in the curvature of her lips that Sunset knew all too well.

“What are you planning?” She had to lick her lips before speaking, slowly.

Amethyst blinked twice, with feigned innocence.

"Nothing, just, I was thinking..." she began, drawing little circles on the table with perfectly sculpted nails. “That maybe you could..._ show me_ those places.”

“Oh?” Not that Sunset was about to complain, because it wasn’t very difficult to read between the lines, only that sometimes the conversation took sudden turns.

But it didn't necessarily have to be given a figurative sense, it could be a more literal one. And taking into account that she was a witch, a simple projection spell was enough to put together something pretty.

And why hadn't she thought of it before?

“You know? I think I actually could.”

Amethyst straightened up with, perhaps, too much interest.

“Wait, really?”

Sunset couldn't help laughing at the display of accidental enthusiasm and simply nodded.

"Though it would be better in a quieter place with, uh..." A quick look to the wallpaper, the chandelier in the center of the room, and the people walking in between was enough to make her wrinkle her nose. “Eh, _fewer_ distractions.”

Amethyst leaned back against velvet plush with a certain look of complicity.

“Good thing I planned something, then,” she admitted, to then offer an open hand. It was a common gesture, one that Sunset had come to know too well in recent times.

Common signals, small details, greater meanings.

Sunset took Amethyst's hand, both leaving casual talks and velvet seats behind.

“What did you do this time?”

Sunset could talk for hours to end about what was allowed and what wasn’t, about the moral values considered in the Witch Law, or the good habits to follow according to the Code of Behavior. And she could talk, above all, about how she couldn’t care less about half of them.

“That, you'll have to guess.”

Sunset might be too young, or perhaps, “too independent for her age” was a better term. She had her job, her schedule,_ her own ideals_. Because, what's the point, then, of acquiring knowledge if it cannot be questioned?

But that's how things were, beyond any will. How one ends up ignoring little whispers about traditions and the nostalgia of an overloaded past. You let yourself be and the idea of doing things out of rebellion gives positive results, and where the only thing left is the intentions one comes here with.

Sunset had to admit it this had been a good idea. Not like she would tell Sombra. Pride _was _pride, after all.

Besides, she had other priorities right now.


End file.
